To Love's End
by plutos-kiss
Summary: LxC, From cloud's eyes. I like it better when they stay together forever, but this is a tragedy. In a life where Leon gives up on them.


**Note: **This has been sitting in my computer for a year or two. No one has really read this except for -oasis23-, but really hmm? So be gentle. I've lured ff for years, made an account years ago and finally posted something years later so yeah. I don't own KH.

**To Love's End**

In our world, there is no words. There is only actions. Actions of hate, actions of pain, actions of fury, actions of love; there are many type of actions. I remember the day we met, we simply stared at each other. Then the next time we met, you spoke. You spoke of happiness, freedom, hope, and most importantly love. It shocked me how openly you could talk about such things. You wished to be loved, and loved in return; but it'll never happen you said. I think that was when i fell in love, when you looked at me with those eyes and smiled. That image forever burned in my heart.

_The world today is much to cold and distant to be capable of feelings. Life today lacks the fundamental things that make it alive, then if it lacks those things, can it be called life? _

How can I answer such a question? I think your teasing me. The next time we met was in summer, at the festival. You called me down to the river by your side. The moons reflection bouncing off the waters surface and highlighting your creamy skin. Steel eyes looked at me, the fireflies and crickets buzzed about. Then suddenly you pulled me closer, and our lips touched. Pressing gently you waited for my response. _So felt the same way too?_

No matter how much we ignored the piercing eyes and harmful comments, we couldn't keep it up any longer. We couldn't ignore the fact our love was wrong, sinful, forbidden. You couldn't take it anymore, all the insults, the yelling, the teasing, you couldn't take it. Something had to be done.

The flutter of snow could be heard. The trees had shed their summer articles for an icy white covering; the colors of summer and autumn had died away in replacement of bleach white. Winter frost had killed our love. You pulled me under the oak tree in the park, and looked me in the eyes with the same intensity when you first kissed me. Except this time, they were cold. Full of hurt, anguish, and determination; worst of all they were staring at me with hate.

_I'm sorry, but this isn't working. I knew it wouldn't work out, it's too hard. I'm so sorry. Bye. _

Standing up you left me here in all my shameful glory. Painful rivers fell out of my eyes and fell into the ground. _No, no. Why? Come back! Please!?!_ Somehow my voice wasn't working, i was choking in pain. _Why? You choose to be alone, then fight for what we had. Why? Why would you rather be alone, then be with me? Am I that unbearable? Do you hate it that much? Are you that ashamed of what we have? _

My chest hurts. Everyday people come up to me and say they like me, I know they're sincere. But in my heart, I felt nothing. But when I see you saying that, but to someone else. My heart just breaks. You would aways walk up to me, and stare at me with hate and tell me how much you hated me. Everytime you'd say it, a knife cuts me.

How I long to hold you in these wound covered arms. Do you know how much I wanted to be the one for you? Will my strained lips ever melt your wishes and make them real?

You loved me, yet you threw away the beauty we had. It's like a horrible joke, I only wish that was the punch line. Everyday if feels as though I'm drowning a bit more then the last. But at night in my cold dreams, you take me away. You take me to a place where we can believe in our love, together. A good place where there's no yelling, no hurt feelings, where we belong. Like children who do not know the pains of the world yet, I want to be immersed in it all. And after whispering these first words of love in your ear, I want to be lead astray by those eyes. It warms me up everytime I'm held in you arms, and if you feel the same...We don't have to be afraid of anything.

Inside of this cold dream, I'm drifting. But drifting with you, and you'll always turn to look at me. You're warm gray eyes will stare at me with all the love and happiness in the world. I'd do anything just to have you smile at me once again. So lets go anywhere, where we can grasp each others hand in love.

I realize now I can't everything I want. But it doesn't mean I can't keep hoping, so keep this in mind; till love's end.

_Remember that._


End file.
